Many applications allow users to create three-dimensional text. When a three-dimensional (3-D) model of text is created, however, many of the two-dimensional properties may be lost in the transition. Applying properties to the resulting 3-D model of the text is either not allowed by the applications or is a very difficult task. For example, if a user wants to apply different colors to the three-dimensional model they are usually left with complicated operations to change the colors of every triangle that make up the model. Some applications may not even provide the ability to change the colors of the 3-D model.